


The day the world went away

by wastelandbabyx



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Brain parasite tries to be helpful but still remains UNhelpful, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, NIN, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandbabyx/pseuds/wastelandbabyx
Summary: A small Drabble of V dealing with the loss of her best friend.
Relationships: Female V/Jackie Welles, Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	The day the world went away

_Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.._  
_Dylan Thomas_

The conscious state of mind is often an unfortunate thing to bear, especially when presented with anything that could alter the tender state of the limbic system. Like agitating a hornet’s nest, the outcome is less than unsavory.

No one was more the wiser on this then V herself, laying awake in bed in the confines of her apartment. Behind tired, ringed eyes, she found herself replaying the last moments of Jackie Wells. Their heist of a century, and how the ex-Valentino had decided to go out in a blaze of glory. One final fuck you before he left to take his place at the top.

She bet he had one helluva view lookin’ down on Night City. 

Though like all pesky things, human nature still left a bitter taste at the tip of her tongue; resentment. It stacked up neatly beside racking guilt. V knew Jackie always had high aspirations, so it shouldn’t have came as any surprise that he’d reach for the heavens, but questions circulated her brain. Incessant, buzzing things demanding answers that would never be greeted with anything more than perpetual silence.. 

“You look like shit.”

His voice came from somewhere beside her, but instead of turning to the intruder, V closed her eyes. Willed him away, yearning now more than ever for some piece of mind while she dealt with the grief over the loss of her best friend. But no, Johnny was persistent. Demanding. Had no problem taking what he wanted, regardless the cost. He’d made that clear their first night in meeting. 

“Some fresh air might help.”

“You know what’d help? You leaving me the fuck alone.”

“Heh. You really think wallowing out your sorrows here is gonna help?” 

It was instantaneous, that red hot anger surging through her, setting her prefrontal cortex alight as if she’d just grabbed onto live wire. Throwing the duvet from off her form, she sat up in a quick, fluid movement, her gaze turning to glare holes into Johnny. The digital apparition stared back, unphased, from his position near the apartment window. A thousand curses slithered across the tip of her tongue, ready to fire off like bullet rounds, but something in her hesitated..

Or was it something in Johnny?  
Nothing about this made sense anymore. 

“There she is. Nice to see you again, V.”

“Stop talking like you know me.”

He laughed, the sound dry and hoarse from years of livin’ the hard rocker lifestyle, before turning to step towards her. One blink, and he was gone, but not before materializing next to her, so close he was almost hovering. V hadn’t even realized she’d been holding her breath staring into those umber hues of his until he turned away to instead take seat at the edge of the bed. His hands clasped together between his thighs as the two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before V finally spoke. Her resolve crumbling to pieces just like it had that day in the back of the Delamain. 

“I just.. I miss him. Jackie.”

More silence, but V couldn’t stop. All the pent up grief and sorrow she’d held under lock and key had opened it’s doors, leaving the contents to spill.

“I tried to do something— I thought I could keep him awake long enough to— I just—“

The sounds that came from her were guttural, leaving her incapable of finishing a single coherent sentence. Johnny almost felt pity for her; he knew the feeling of loss all too well, but one harsh truth was that with or without you, life still goes on. Night City wasn’t about to stop churning it’s wheels just because another choom takes a dirt nap, nor was it going to stop their current predicament. 

Inhaling softly, Johnny turned towards V, who was now clutching her knees to her chest, her face buried as she muttered quietly on about her tribulations. The sight was pathetic, but he was in no position to take control, to get the show on the road. Not yet. No, it was still up to her to get them where they needed to be. She’d be fine, just needed a little push. 

Johnny grasped V’s shoulder, seeming to jostle her out of the trance she’d be engrossed in. Her eyes were blown wide and full of emotion Johnny couldn’t read, but he swallowed it down. Something thick and bitter.. but somehow familiar. 

“Time to get a move on, samurai. We still have a city to burn.”


End file.
